Nuestro comienzo
by Geisha de la luna creciente
Summary: La guerra a culminado todo esta en paz Naruto esta próximo a ser Hokage y le pidió una cita a Hinata que gustosa acepta ¿Será este su comienzo? o el principio del final... no se me da la comedia pero ultimada mente estoy escribiendo eso.
1. Los preparativos de la cita

Nuestro comienzo.

Capitulo 1.

Los preparativos de la cita.

Hinata se estaba vistiendo con un vestido azul índigo, tres dedos mas alto de la rodilla, con una sandalias con un poco de tacón, feliz por que Naruto le pidió una cita. Se miro en el espejo y peino su cabello, lo coloco sobre su hombro izquierdo para luego mirarse en el espejo, ponerse un poco de labial en los labios y rizarse las pestañas.

Sale de su cuarto corriendo de la vergüenza por vestir ropa tan ''inapropiada''.

- _Quizás no me hubiera puesto este vestido si me regresaré y me pondré mi uniforme ninja u otra cosa que me cubra si, si eso es lo mejor_ -se dice en pensamientos a si misma pero.

Cuando Hinata se devuelve a si casa se encuentra con las puertas cerradas toca la puerta repetidas veces pero no paso nada.

- Soy yo Hinata ¿me pueden abrir? -espera una respuesta pero no la recibe.

- No Nee-chan -una firme voz se escucha al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Porqué no? -pregunta confundida.

- Por que te vas a poner tu fea ropa -

- Fffefeeafea - _eso dolió, mi ropa no es fea es... adecuada para una ninja si eso -_

- Si fea - _debe pensar que es adecuada para una ninja -_

- Por favor Nee-chan abreme -dice ya cansada

- No y ¿vas a llegar tarde a tu cita? -de manera chistosa y malvada.

- Por favor - Hinata asimila lo que su hermana dice - si llegare tarde Na-naruto-kun

- _Si sabia que haría eso soy una genio jajajajajajajaj_ (riza malvada)-con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Llega Neji a la escena - Hanabi-sama se encuentra bien -

- si Neji-san - con cara de mala.

- Hanabi-san hizo algo malo - dubitativo

- no como puedes insinuar eso - ''ofendida''

- esta bien, Hanabi-sama -

En su apartamento se encontraba un rubio de ojos azulasos ''peinando'' sus rebeldes cabellos.

Naruto - no pueden hacerme caso -gritando le a sus cabellos- _Hinata-chan voy a intentar enamorarme de ti d'ttbayo, bueno eres una de las personas mas buenas que conozco, la persona mas rara que conozco pero me gustan las personas como tu. ¿Como que he dicho esto antes? _-y siguió discutiendo con su dorada cabellera.

...Continuara...


	2. La cita

Nuestro comienzo.

Capitulo 2.

La cita.

Por la aldea se vio pasar a una Hinata despampanante y a un Naruto muy apurado, todo por culpa de una cita.

Muchas abuelas que por hay estaban no paraban de reír al ver como hombre, muchachos e inclusive niños no paraban de a cortejar a Hinata, la cual solo se sonrojaba a niveles nunca antes vistos y rieron mas aun al ver a Naruto corriendo como si fuera alma que lleva el diablo. Ni se diga cuando Naruto vio a Hinata se le cayo la mandíbula y ni siquiera le salio la voz.

Y hinata está tan nerviosa que ni siquiera puede hablar, o moverse de la pena- Nararararrruttototokunan (suspira) ete hola, yo se que ete bueno eto me veo -cuando empeso a hablar lo se le entiende nada.

- Hina-chan te ves muy linda -nervioso y rascándose la cabeza.

- Enserio -algo impactada y feliz porque a Naruto le guste como se ve.

- Si Hinata deberías vestir mas seguido así, eto no pienses mal Hinata es que eres linda y así te vez mucho mas linda - _que estoy diciendo va a pensar que soy como el sabio pervertido de Jiraya-sama, es que no se ve mal y me encantaría verla mas seguido así. ¿QUÉ estoy pensando? soy un pervertido nooo que me hizo el Ero-sensei_ -

- Hina-chan - _me gustó cuando Naruto-kun me llamo así suena lindo y casi me desmayo cuando me dijo que era linda_ -

- ¿Qué? - _estoy confundido eso me pasa por pensar, eso sonó raro claro que es bueno pensar y ¿estoy pensando? si estoy pensando cuando debería estar pendiente de lo que dice Hinata-chan, se ve tan linda con ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas... eso sonó raro pero no es mentira -_

- Hace ratico me llamaste así, ete suena... suena lindo si quieres dime así -dice jugando con sus dedos y un poco mas sonrojada y Naruto sonríe.

- Hina-chan suena linda y te queda bien d´ttabayo -se corrige- Hina-chan -Hinata ríe y Naruto se contagia-_ realmente se ve linda cuando ríe y ahora que lo pienso Hinata es bastante linda y es la única chica en la aldea que no me golpea, bueno de mis conocidas eso sonó raro, conocidas... _- Hina-chan ¿que quiere hacer? -

- Me gustaría ir al parque a pasear y ver los niños jugar -Naruto se rasca la nuca y le resbala por la cabeza una gótica tipo anime - _¿dije eso enserio?, estoy demasiado nerviosa (suspiro) relájate Hinata 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 -_

- He ¿enserio quieres hacer esto? - _creo que no debí decirle eso, ¿enserio estoy pensando? -_

- Si tu quieres Naruto-kun - _debe estar pensando que estoy loca por decir eso, pero no suena tan raro ¿por que dije eso?, hubiera dicho a comer un helado o algo así, Kami-sama que Naruto no me deje de hablar o peor de salir conmigo, eso sonó egoísta bueno si Naruto es feliz yo lo seré y tengo __que calmarme -_

- Si pero ¿ver niños Hina-chan no se? -_quizás no sea tan mal ver a los niños jugar -_

- Realmente no quería decir eso Naruto-kun es que estoy muy nerviosa y no pienso bien lo que digo, disculpa si te asuste -dice con carita de niña arrepentida- jijijijij (riza nerviosa) -

- Pensé que era el único nervioso -confiesa, sintiéndose mas alegre.

- ¿Porqué? -pregunta confundida y con las mejillas de color.

- Es que no tartamudeas tanto ni estas roja aunque si sonrojada y luces adorable _-¿Qué dije? -_se pregunta a si mismo.

_- Estoy orgulloso de ti Naruto al fin te animas a seguir mis pasos y sobre todos los pervertidos, quizás algún día logres escribir un libro que sea como icha, icha paradase si hijo quizás un día en el que tengas mas neuronas y encanto masculino- dice Jiraya en la cabeza de Naruto.  
_

_- Qué haces en mi cabeza Ero-sensei? se supone que esta muerto y TENGO ENCANTO MASCULINO Y NEURONAS VIEJO PERVERTIDO-se defiende Naruto de las palabras de Jiraya._

_- Naruto SOY UN PRODUCTO DE TU IMAGINACIÓN Y NO ME GRITES pequeño insolente -dice Jiraya imaginario._

_- Viejo perver... ¿dijo que era un producto de mi imaginación_? -

- NaNaruto-kun usted siempre creía que tenía fiebre y ahora sabe que es, que estoy sonrojada jiji, que chistoso que después de tantos años usted ahora se de cuenta, recuerdo cuando preguntaba por mi salud cuando en realidad es algo normal en mi -dice tocando su mejilla sonrojada.

- Hina-chan también habla mas -Hinata se pone roja como un tomate y Naruto ríe al ver su expresión - Hinata-chan es adorable como no me di cuanta antes -Hinata se mas roja si es posible y Naruto también se pone rojo- Hina-chan se supone que no debía haber escuchado eso -

- Gracias NaNaruto-kun -dice jugando con sus dedos y viendo sus pies.

- Sabes ahora que lo pienso suena tan lindo cuando dices mi nombre -

- Naruto-kun -dice pensativa.

- Naruto-kun. No suena mucho mejor cuando lo dices tu -dice un muy pensativo Naruto.

- jijiji Naruto-kun -sonríe con alegría en cada poro de su piel.

-_ Realmente no es difícil estar contigo Hinata-chan -_

Y así transcurrió la tarde caminaron por el parque, sin siquiera darse cuenta observaron los niños jugar de la mano, pasaron un buen rato juntos disfrutando de la compañía del otro hasta que Hinata dice- Naruto-kun ete me tengo que ir ya es tarde -

- Hina-chan y pensaba en invitarte a comer ramen en el mejor lugar del mundo D´ttabayo -

- Oto-san me dijo que no llegara tarde y no lo quiero hacer enojar -

- Yo tampoco, se ve que es un señor muy serio y estricto -

- En realidad es así... -se comporta algo distante y Naruto se da cuanta.

- Hina-chan te pasa algo - _¿dije algo malo?, soy un dobe -_

_- ¿Ahora es que te das cuenta? -dice una voz indiferente._

_- Ya teme -y con eso se termina la conversación._

- No nada Naruto-kun -lo mira a los ojos- Estoy feliz de haber pasado esté rato contigo -se despide como si no volverá a pasar.

- ¿Porque suena como unas despedida larga? -dice algo decepcionado.

- No importa Naruto-kun son cosas mías -

- Puedes decirme lo que sientes -

- En realidad yo se que usted siempre ha estado enamorado de Sakura-chan y no lo culpo, se que quizás esto solo... sea para darme una oportunidad o por que Sakura no lo ve como usted quisiera y le quiero decir que para mi es suficiente con verlo feliz -Naruto se queda en shock por las palabras de Hinata y cuando reacciona toma con delicadeza el mentón de Hinata con su mano derecha y se miran a los ojos.

- Hina-chan eres una gran mujer, no tienes que sentir que estoy contigo como un acto de lastima, tu eres grandiosa y cualquier hombre quisiera conocer una mujer como tu -suelta el mentón de Hinata con delicadeza y se aleja un poco le da la espalda por unos cuatro minutos y luego cuando voltea Hinata hace un reverencia a modo de despedida y luego se acerca a Naruto lo suficiente para darle un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello dejando a Naruto en shock por segunda y media vez en el dia.

Cuando Naruto reacciona ya es tarde y sin darse cuenta una gran sonriza adorna su rostro mientras su mano viaja a su mejilla.

...Continuara...


End file.
